Massage pour Détendre
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Cent dix ans auparavant, à Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara vient d'être choisi comme nouveau capitaine de la Douzième Division. Tout en faisant face à l'opposition de son Vice-Capitaine, Hiyori Sarugaki, il fait ses débuts à ce poste.


**Couple : **Shinji X Kisuke

**Genre : **Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **

**Note d'Axel : **_Irkiala _! *fait des coucous avec sa main* Voilà le OS que tu as gagné ! En espérant que tu l'apprécieras ! *_* Moua ha ha ha ...

**Résumé : **Cent dix ans auparavant, à la Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara vient d'être choisi comme nouveau capitaine de la Douzième Division. Tout en faisant face à l'opposition de son Vice-Capitaine, Hiyori Sarugaki, il fait ses débuts à ce poste, mais il ne sera pas seul dans ce combat.

**Correctrice :** Wesley Iriah Douglas

**

* * *

**

Il avait l'air tellement pensif en cet instant, installé sur le balcon. C'était sûrement un coup d'Hiyori ... La jeune fille avait toujours eu le don de trouver les mots qui blessaient et était d'une violence extrême, mais le blond semblait pouvoir supporter les coups de la jeune fille et Shinji était curieux de savoir comment il faisait : lui aussi avait tendance à se prendre des coups de la fillette enragée et il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué !

- Alors, elle ne t'a pas frappé ? Demanda Shinji avec un large sourire.

- Si, bien sûr, mais j'avais prévu le coup ! Avoua franchement Kisuke. Sarugaki est très connue pour sa façon d'exprimer ses sentiments et Yoruichi m'a donné des jambières et d'autres protections ! Elle ne risque pas de me faire mal !

Des protections ? Haussant les sourcils, Shinji fixa son interlocuteur qui releva légèrement son hakama pour dévoiler la protection en question. Celle-ci avait tout de même souffert d'un coup de pied mémorable, mais vu la bosse, il y avait fort à parier que c'est la jeune fille avait eu le plus mal.

- Oh oh, Yoruichi m'avait demandé de les lui ramener en bon état ... Soupira Kisuke. Je crois bien que je me suis mis dans l'embarras ... Je vais devoir me montrer très convainquant pour qu'elle m'en prête de nouveaux !

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du nouveau Capitaine de la Douzième et Shinji ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il sous-entendait en parlant d'être "convainquant" ...

Depuis un moment, des bruits de couloir parlaient de la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division et d'après les rumeurs, celle-ci entretenait une relation amoureuse avec son Troisième Siège du moment ... Hors, l'ex-Troisième Siège de la Deuxième Division était là, juste en face de lui. Cette femme n'était pourtant pas connue pour se laisser aller à l'amour. Au contraire, on lui prêtait une vertu sans faille ... Mais ... Face à cet homme ... C'était un peu normal ...

Kisuke Urahara était un bel homme. On avait tendance à l'oublier vu qu'il jouait les idiots maladroits, mais il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement charmant et Shinji ne pouvait pas le nier : il n'était vraiment pas indifférent au charme si particulier de cet idiot qui, chaque fois qu'il tombait, donnait envie à Shinji de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, lui montrant ce qui arrive lorsqu'on prend un air trop désorienté, et ...

- Hirako ? Souffla l'homme en face de lui.

- Tu disais quelque chose ? Demanda un peu surpris Shinji.

- Je te demandais simplement pourquoi tu étais encore là.

- Ma compagnie te gênerait-elle à ce point ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je commence à avoir sommeil. Je sens que demain, je vais avoir une rude journée ...

Il n'avait pas si tort que ça. Demain, il devrait de nouveau faire face à une espèce de furie qui lui ferait sans doute tout un tas de reproches ! Mais, dormir avec ce genre de soucis à l'esprit ? Shinji était sûr que Kisuke allait rêver d'un petit monstre blond qui lui ferrait endurer toutes sortes de misères !

- Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt que j'essaye de te détendre ? Proposa-t-il, toujours souriant.

- Ho, tiens, oui ! Soupira avec satisfaction son vis-à-vis. J'ai déménagé toutes mes affaires et j'ai mal au dos ! Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un petit massage ?

- Hé bien, moi qui pensais que tu refuserais ma proposition ... Bon, quand faut s'y mettre ...

Shinji se rapprocha de Kisuke, s'installant derrière lui pour pouvoir masser ses épaules, mais bien vite, l'autre se dégagea ... Savait-il seulement ce qu'il voulait ce gars là ? Probablement pas ...

- Viens, on va plutôt dans ma chambre ! Sourit avec amusement le nouveau Capitaine. A moins que tu n'ais peur d'entrer dans ce sanctuaire ...

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Nota Shinji.

- Parce que je suis un ex-membre de la Deuxième Division ... Tu sais ? Paraît qu'on peut pas faire confiance aux membres de la Deuxième Division.

Et l'homme se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, la faisant coulisser pour y pénétrer, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Shinji ... Un coup d'œil qui avait paru bien étrange à ce dernier. Mine de rien, ce mec était particulier ... Vraiment très particulier ... Devait-il le suivre ? Ou bien repartir ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, mais comme il n'était pas du genre à reculer après avoir fait une offre, il décida de se lancer, rejoignant la chambre d'Urahara.

Celui-ci avait retiré son haori de Capitaine qu'il avait déposé sur une chaise, il était même entrain de retirer son kimono, dévoilant sa peau claire et marquée de dizaines de cicatrices, sans doute provoquées par les nombreux combats et missions qu'il avait dû effectuer. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le futon, scrutant son hôte qui était resté planté sur place.

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lâcha-t-il malicieusement. Tu comptes rester planté là-bas encore longtemps ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda inutilement Shinji.

- C'est mieux quand la peau est nue ! Ne me dis pas que mon manque de pudeur t'effraie ?

Un sourire ironique s'était inscrit sur les lèvres de Kisuke et ses yeux à demi-clos semblaient le provoquer ... Oui, son regard brillait, le tentant de faire ça et le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division se dit qu'il serait lâche s'il faisait demi-tour maintenant ! Il se rapprocha de lui et il fit ce que semblait attendre Kisuke. Se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui, il commença à lui masser la surface du dos ...

Sa peau était vraiment très particulière, douce aux endroits vierges et rude là où une cicatrice était présente. Cette peau marquée ne dégradait en rien la beauté naturelle du blond, au contraire ... C'était tout de même troublant de caresser cette peau, s'en était même dérangeant. Kisuke n'arrangeait par les choses, de faibles gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche et Shinji en vint à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès ... Et cela se confirma lorsqu'un gémissement plus indécent encore s'échappa de sa bouche ...

Kisuke était entrain de se foutre de sa gueule, non ?

- Dis, tu veux bien arrêter de gémir comme ça ? Souffla Shinji, mécontent.

- Ho, ne me dites pas que cela vous fait rougir, Capitaine Hirako ! Lâcha moqueusement son vis-à-vis. Serriez-vous pudique ?

L'homme bougea légèrement sous lui. Ses hanches se relevèrent, forçant Shinji à se détacher légèrement et, bientôt, il sentit des fesses se coller contre son bas-ventre. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait cet idiot ? Fronçant les sourcils, il constata qu'Urahara l'observait par-dessus son épaule. Qu'attendait-il exactement de lui ? Le Capitaine de la Cinquième n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela ne semblait pas très clair ... Le pousser à bout ou bien tester ses limites ? Et quelles limites ? Il ne savait pas, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment d'être testé de la sorte ...

Les mains de Shinji se glissèrent sur les côtes du nouveau Capitaines et bientôt, elles se posèrent sur ses hanches ... Leur position avait quelque chose de très indécent, et pour cause : Kisuke avait les hanches relevées tandis que lui se trouvait juste derrière et ... Et en réalité, ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça ... Au contraire, c'était même une superbe position ... Qui lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre ! Mais ça, il ne pouvait même pas s'en cacher, vu que le Capitaine de la Douzième devait parfaitement sentir son envie du moment ... La bosse se formant, touchant directement son splendide derrière ...

- Auriez-vous peur de ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant ? Lâcha moqueusement Kisuke.

- Et toi, tu n'as donc pas peur ? Répliqua sèchement Shinji.

- Au contraire, tout cela m'excite ... Je suis un vilain garçon, moi ...

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? ...

- Que tout le monde sait bien que vous, vous êtes un très gentil et très obéissant garçon, Capitaine Hirako ...

- Je peux aussi être un vilain garçon !

- C'est cela ...

Il avait lâché ces mots avec une certaine ironie que Shinji n'apprécia pas trop ! Il n'était pas un gentil garçon ... Non, il était aussi mauvais que lui ! Quoi qu'en fait, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr maintenant ... Parce que Kisuke était un sacré mec quand même ! Il n'en avait jamais rencontré de pareils ! Mine de rien, Shinji était heureux de savoir que cet homme avait pu quitter la Deuxième Division ! Là-bas, il serait resté un homme de l'ombre alors que là, il pouvait lui parler et pouvait ... Aller plus loin ?

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Shinji laissa ses mains glisser vers l'avant de son corps, s'acheminant vers le nœud de son obi qu'il défit sans la moindre hésitation, le tirant légèrement pour pouvoir faire tomber l'hakama sur ses genoux et ainsi dévoiler le magnifique fessier de cette arrogante créature ! Ses mains s'activèrent à frôler la peau si moelleuse et ... Très attirante, pour le coup ... Le pire, c'était que Kisuke ne protestait même pas ! Au contraire ... Son regard brillait de malice et il devait sans doute sourire ! Mais impossible de savoir, ses bras dissimulaient une partie de son visage ...

Les doigts de Shinji frôlèrent l'intimité de son vis-à-vis qui frémit à ce simple contact, mais sans rien de plus, ne protestant toujours pas ... Etait-ce donc ce qu'il voulait ? Oui ! C'était ça ... Il voulait qu'il continue ou bien s'attendait-il à ce qu'il arrête ? Un doigt se glissa dans l'antre vite suivi d'un second. Shinji commençait à perdre patience, ce gamin l'irritait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre : il avait l'impression de se faire manipuler par Urahara et, franchement, si c'était pas le cas, il se demandait ce que c'était alors !

Les deux doigts se mirent en mouvement, faisant gémir Kisuke qui se laissa totalement aller, frémissant de plus en plus sous les caresses de Shinji qui faisait entrer un troisième doigt. Le nouveau Capitaine gémit avec plus de force, excitant fortement le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, le rendant encore plus impatient quand à la suite des événements ... Il avait ... De plus en plus envie d'entrer dans cette chair, de pouvoir pénétrer cet homme ... Parce qu'il était si désirable, si beau, si sensuel ! Un homme empli de tentations !

- Hirako, s'il te plait, gémit difficilement Kisuke, prends-moi.

Son ton était extrêmement chaud ... Et toujours aussi provoquant ... Un pur délice pour Shinji qui ne se fit pas vraiment prier deux fois, au contraire ! Il prit juste le temps de retirer son haori, son kimono et d'enlever son obi pour faire glisser son hakama, libérant ainsi son membre qui était déjà fort gonflé en cet instant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ... Il l'avait quand même un peu cherché, non ?

Shinji n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se remettre derrière Kisuke qui avait pris le temps de retirer lui aussi son hakama, se retrouvant entièrement nu sur le futon. Cette position était vraiment très particulière ... Surtout pour celui qui était le dominant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il s'enfonça lentement dans le corps de son amant, le faisant gémir comme il gémissait lui même en cet instant et il apprécia les sensations que lui procurait sa chair se resserrant sur son membre comme il apprécia les frémissements de ce corps qu'il tenait entre ses mains ...

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se meuve à l'intérieur de cette si exceptionnelle personne ... Allant et venant dans sa chair à un rythme lent, une de ses mains se glissa sous le corps de son amant, venant caresser son membre, le caresser au même rythme que le mouvement de ses hanches. Kisuke gémit avec plus d'intensité encore, des bruits très indécents s'échappant de sa bouche. Il accéléra peu à peu le mouvement, sa main libre caressant le corps qui se souleva en partie, frémissant sous les différentes caresse procurées.

Son membre allait de plus en plus vite dans l'intimité du nouveau Capitaine, si vite qu'ils arrivèrent au sommet ensemble, Kisuke se déversant sur son futon et Shinji à l'intérieur ... Il se retira lentement et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son vis-à-vis, s'asseyant près de lui.

- C'est tellement épuisant que ça d'être le dominant ? Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

- Quoi ? Râla Shinji en fronçant les sourcils. T'as jamais été dominant ? Pourtant, on dit que tu es l'amant de Yoruichi ...

- Ouais, mais c'est elle qui domine aussi !

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment une femme pouvait-elle dominer un homme ? Non ... Attendez ... Il venait de confirmer cette rumeur comme quoi il était l'amant de la Capitaine de la Seconde Division ?

Shinji se demanda s'il ne venait pas de se condamner à mort en répondant aux avances du nouveau Capitaine ... Mais, bordel ! Yoruichi était la chef du groupe d'assassinat ! Et si elle décidait de l'éliminer ? Il était dans la merde là ! Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un homme qui avait agi sans qu'il sut pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Ha, il l'avait condamné à mort ! Shinji voyait déjà les assassins envoyés à sa poursuite, le poison dissimulé dans ses tasses de thé et tout ce que pouvait faire ces tueurs ! Ha, décidément ...

- Vous êtes bien pâle, Capitaine Hirako, nota avec un large sourire d'idiot de service.

- Je récapitule : tu es l'amant de Yoruichi et tu ne vois pas où est le problème, c'est ça ? Siffla Shinji qui lançait un regard froid à son vis-à-vis.

- J'étais l'amant de Yoruichi ! Ho, cela te poserait-il un problème que j'ai pu connaître une femme aussi exceptionnelle avant toi ? Aurais-tu peur d'être moins performant qu'elle ?

- Pas du tout ! Je te rappelle qu'elle est la Capitaine de la Deuxième ! Tu sais, les assassins et tout ça !

- Ha, tant mieux ! Parce qu'en effet, elle est plus performante que toi !

... Hein ?

Shinji lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur qui continuait de sourire bêtement ... Il était entrain de le chercher, hein ?

- Tu vas voir si j'suis pas performant ! Râla le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division qui se jeta sur l'autre.

* * *

Shinji : Non ! Pourquoi t'as pas écrit la suite ! Tout le monde va penser que je suis un faible !

Axel : ... Attends, je rajoute un truc alors : "Et l'on pu entendre toute la nuit les ébats entre les deux hommes ..." ... Ça te va ?

Shinji : ...

Kisuke : Ho oui ! Comme c'est amusant ! X3

Axel : Je savais que cela te plairait !

Yoruichi : Hé hé hé, je suis une Power Girl ! Moua ha ha ha ha !

Axel : Une Girl Dominante ! MOUA HA HA HA !

Shinji : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers moi ! ...

Kisuke : Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu d'elle ! Hé hé hé ...

Axel : Bon, à la prochaine alors ! X3


End file.
